Night Shift
by taylorabbie
Summary: When Cuddy expects Cameron to stay late and file House's paperwork, she enlists help from another doctor working the night shift: Thirteen. But who knows what will happen when the two are left alone all night? (Cadley/Camteen one shot)


**A/N: Just a little one-shot style Camteen/Cadley story I came up with in English class yesterday as a collab with a friend… Enjoy!**

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you finish the filing tonight, Dr. Cameron?" Lisa Cuddy begged the ER head. Even though she knew that Cameron had already put in a long day, she had a feeling that the blonde would oblige.

"Um, yeah. It's not like I have anything better to do on a Friday night." Cameron laughed hesitantly; for most young women the comment would have come across as sarcastic, but for Cameron, just newly single again, it wasn't that much of a stretch.

"Really? Great! I'll talk with administration so they'll pay you overtime." Cuddy suggested.

"No need!" Cameron began, "It's my fault. I should've done it before."

"Just work in my office if you want. I don't mind." Cuddy flashed a gratifying smile before finding her way out of the Emergency room.

Still inside, Cameron sighed. The clock had just approached eleven thirty PM and she knew that the filing she had neglected to do would add at least three more hours to her day. Her mind wandered back to when she used to work under Gregory House; back then pulling an all-nighter was a regular occurrence. Since taking position as head of the ER she'd only had to stay up a couple times. So even though she was less than enthusiastic about it, she left the ER, lab coat in hand, on her way to the locker room.

It was in the locker room that she ran into Dr. Remy Hadley, or _Thirteen_ as she was affectionately called by co-workers. Despite having bumped into each other in the halls a couple times in the last few weeks, the two never really knew each other. The only thing Cameron really knew about the other doctor was the Huntington's diagnosis… but by now that was common knowledge throughout the hospital.

"Hey." Cameron offered.

"Hey, Dr. Cameron, right? Didn't you used to work for House?" Thirteen asked.

"Yes, that's me. But go ahead and call me Allison." She smiled. She lifted her scrub top over her head and stuffed it into the bottom of her locker. Her fingers hovered just above the hemline of her undershirt, as she contemplated taking it off too. In the end, she slid the fabric over her head once more and reached into the locker to search for a shirt to put on.

Thirteen, who was glancing inside her own locker, chose that exact moment to look back at the under clothed blonde.

"Well… A little warning would have been nice." She gestured to the bra-clad blonde.

"What? You're a doctor. I guarantee you've seen a lot more than I'm showing." She carelessly threw a grey hoodie over her shoulders.

"True… It's just that it's not very often I get to see _that much_ of another doctor," she laughed, "I'm Remy by the way. But everyone just calls me Thirteen."

"Well _Remy_, what are you doing here so late?" By now it was just before midnight.

"House wanted me to stay and file his paperwork. While he sits in front of that stupid laptop and watches porn."

Cameron laughed; that seemed so stereotypical of her old boss.

"What about you _Allison_, why are you here so late?"

"Long day at the ER and Cuddy just gave me a pile of clinic filing to do. So I thought I'd get changed and get on it."

"Well, if you need any help I've got nowhere to be." Thirteen smiled.

"I might just take you up on that offer," Cameron laughed, "And it's just House's clinic filing. If anything, it'll be a good laugh."

In an hour's time, both women found themselves sandwiched between towering stacks of papers in the Dean of Medicine's office. Any other time of day, Cameron would have chosen a more secluded place, but as she figured, the odds of being interrupted at two AM were slim. Both doctors held cooling cups of coffee in their hands as they filed tedious report after tedious report.

"How much more do we have left?" Thirteen whimpered as she set another folder onto the completed stack.

"We're about halfway. But if we keep this up, we should be done by…" Cameron looked at her watch, "Three-thirty, quarter to four at the latest." She sighed, realizing that her ER shift started in only a few hours also.

"So… Allison… I can't imagine how hot you are with that sweater on…" Thirteen prompted.

"Actually, it's comfy. I'm fine." Cameron answered innocently. She had heard rumors about Thirteen being bisexual, but dismissed them as rumors… seeing as Greg House may not be a reliable source. Now, she wasn't so sure.

"So…um…how do you like working for House?" Cameron asked just to break the silence.

"He's an ass. But he's a smart ass so I guess it's alright." Thirteen replied plainly as she took a sip of coffee.

Cameron went back to her sorting when Thirteen stopped her.

"Listen. It's obvious you won't come out and ask, but I know you're thinking it so I may as well tell you. You've probably heard about the Huntington's thing, and yes, I get it, it's tragic but I'm over it. You already know that I'm famous for being dark and mysterious, and yes it's true, I do like girls as well as guys. Say what you want, judge me, I don't care." She announced.

Cameron looked back at her with a smirk. "I'm not judging you. I'm not just saying that, I it honestly doesn't change my opinion of you at all." She went back to the paperwork in front of herself but didn't focus on it.

With the warm cup of coffee in her hand, Cameron wished she hadn't just put her hoodie on. The warm fabric itched against her bare skin as she longed to take it off. Instead, she sighed and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows.

"A little hot in here, eh?" Thirteen winked as she looked over to the struggling blonde. Cameron bit her lip to hide the smile she knew was coming.

"I don't think so. It's just fine for me." Cameron lied; by her awkward word choice, Thirteen knew she did too.

"Well, _I'm _sure hot." The brunette sighed as she slowly unbuttoned her black blouse. Like it was no big deal, she slipped her arms out and hung the shirt off of the back of her chair. Cameron tried to ignore the fact that the lacy silhouette of the other doctor's red bra was visible through her camisole.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm just saying that you'd be much more comfortable if you took your sweater off." She bargained.

"I would, but even you know that I don't have a shirt underneath." Cameron responded.

"I know." Thirteen smirked, "I don't mind."

Cameron's first reaction was to laugh at how their conversation had gone off on a tangent, but she then realized that this was probably the other doctor's plan all along.

"You know, you're right. I'll be right back. I'm just gonna run to the locker room and change." Cameron smiled reassuringly.

To keep her _friend_ from leaving, Thirteen _accidentally_ pushed her cup of cold coffee onto the ER head's lap. She was strangely satisfied with the shocked expression that crossed Cameron's face as the cup spattered down her sweater, soaking it instantly with the dark liquid.

"You did that on purpose!" Cameron shrieked, standing up in surprise. The liquid dripped from her sweater into a pool in the carpet

"Maybe. Maybe I didn't." The brunette joked.

"This isn't funny!" Cameron defended, but as she spoke those words, she couldn't help but laugh in spite of herself.

"I guess you have to take it off now." Thirteen beamed.

"Nice try, but I'm still going back to my locker." Cameron made a move towards the door but she barely made it a step before Thirteen grabbed her sleeve.

"Come on! Even you said that I'm a doctor. I've seen more than you'll show." She bargained. Cameron laughed and weighed the proposition as a legitimate option. Her fingers fluttered seductively over the bottom of the sweater, getting ready to pull it off.

"Are you sure you're not gonna be too distracted by this?" Cameron teased.

"It's more than fine with me." Thirteen bubbled.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting much longer…" Cameron taunted as she lifted the heavy hoodie over her shoulders and slung it on the floor behind herself. The realism of the situation hit her about the same time as the cool air hit her bare midriff. With anyone else, Cameron would never have dreamed of lounging around so underdressed, but she dismissed her error in judgement to the late hour, caffeine high, and besides, Thirteen did make a good point on the doctor thing. After all, it was a purely professional setting.

"All good now?" Thirteen clarified, all the while sneaking a few appreciative glances at her companion's perfect skin and taut stomach.

"Just try not to stare too much." Cameron laughed as she caught Thirteen ogling.

Embarrassed, Thirteen slunk back and pretended to occupy herself with the dwindling folders remaining to be filed.

It wasn't long before even Cameron became bored. Over time, she had grown used to Thirteen's wandering eyes.

"This is boring." The brunette finally broke the silence, "What time is it?"

"It's only three." The blonde groaned.

"We've been at this for hours! Wanna have a little break… then get back to it?" The brunette begged.

"Sure. I'm up for a little fun." Cameron responded as she leaned on the table toward Thirteen.

"How about a little game I like to call _One truth and One lie."_

"That's not what it's called!" Cameron laughed.

"Yes, it is. I just made it up right now. Instead of _two_ truths and a lie, we give each other one truth and one lie. If you guess right, you get to make the other person do something; if you don't they get to make you do something." Thirteen snickered.

"What kind of things?" Cameron's rational side came through.

"Well, how about, it can be _anything_ as long as it's just in this room. What happens here, stays here."

"Deal."

"Can I go first? I have a really good one!" Thirteen enthused.

"Sure, but just warning you, I'm good at guessing." Cameron chuckled.

"Okay. Have I had a criminal record since I was 14? Or do I still live with my parents?" She replied giddily.

"Shit, I don't know!" Cameron snorted, "Maybe the second one?"

"No! I thought I made that one really easy! Pretty much everyone knows that my mom… passed away… when I was just a kid." Thirteen admitted.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know!" Cameron defended.

"Now you have to kiss me. On the lips."

"What? Why?"

"The rules were that if you guessed wrong, I get to make you do something I want. I want you to kiss me."

Cameron fought to think of an excuse, but she found she didn't care anymore. The woman had already watched her work without a shirt for a few hours; what other harm could be done? She leaned in towards Thirteen and was instantly overcome by her powerful perfume. Without thinking, she planted her lips over the other woman's and got lost in the embrace. Cameron ran her hand through Thirteen's dark hair, deepening the kiss. Thirteen's glossy lips felt foreign to Cameron, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away; in the end, it was Thirteen who pulled back.

"Woah…Allison…"

"Remy."

Thirteen looked deep into her companion's eyes. The silence spoke louder than any words could have. Finally, she spoke, "Your turn!" Thirteen wiped the ER head's lip gloss from her face.

"Um, well, am I a natural blonde? Or was that the first time I kissed a girl?" Cameron was confident she made it hard enough.

Thirteen didn't even hesitate before answering. "I know you're not a blonde."

She was right.

"How? What?" The blonde didn't know how she had guessed so fast.

"Your roots are starting to show."

"What do you want me to do now?" Cameron laughed hesitantly.

"Well, if you're up for it, you could hand over your pants." Thirteen grinned.

"Seriously? Are you trying to get me naked?" Cameron suggested as she kicked her legs out of the pant-legs and flung them across the table to Thirteen. She mentally cursed herself for underestimating the young diagnostician.

"Maybe I am." The brunette giggled.

"Well, you've had your fun. Can we get back to work now?" Cameron urged. She never knew how cool the hospital actually could be until she felt the air conditioner blow across her exposed skin. She looked longingly at Thirteen, then at her coffee-soaked sweatshirt, and finally at her perfectly of folded work slacks on the table between them. Cameron re-adjusted her champagne coloured bra and crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover more of her body. The fact that the only _actual clothing_ she wore were ankle socks and ballet flats distracted her, so she slipped them off and kicked them to the side.

"Please?" She begged, wanting a distraction from her current circumstances.

"Fine. But you owe me one." Thirteen compromised, smiling ridiculously at her companions discord.

The blonde attempted to return to her work and remain filing; the brunette was more focussed on avoiding detection as she helped herself to more than a couple appreciative glances at the uncovered ER senior attending.

"If you really want to look, just go ahead…" Cameron leaned over the edge of the table and stared into Thirteen's eyes seductively, "It's not like you haven't been trying."

Thirteen took the opportunity to appreciate the fact that the blonde had that morning chosen a not-so-innocent lace thong and cream colored push-up bra. "Oh God I wanna kiss you right know" was all she could say.

"Then why don't you?"

The two leaned forward onto the table until their faces were almost touching.

It was Thirteen who initiated the kiss, leaning in to the point she was sitting on the table. Her hand roamed down Cameron's bare back, hesitating by the clasp of her bra before continuing down her spine to the top of her thong. Cameron kissed back, letting her fingers run through Thirteen's hair and joining behind her neck. She retreated for a gasp of air then returned to the passionate kiss.

"So…should we get back to work of something?" Cameron mumbled.

"Hell no!"

Cameron slid forward until she too was seated on the table.

"Thanks so much for _helping_ me tonight." The blonde breathed.

"Just shut up. We don't need to talk right now." Thirteen stated, throwing an armful of perfectly sorted files off the table.

"Oh shit. That took us hours." Cameron exhaled, her eyes glazed over the scattered folders on the floor.

"Well, if it means I get to spend them with you, I don't mind." The brunette giggled before turning her attention back to Cameron. "What time is it anyway?"

"Um… well… um shit it's like five-eleven." Cameron sat up straight and got off of the table.

"Wait…what's so bad about being ten-after-five?"

"It means that I had to be in the ER ten minutes ago." Cameron rushed to pull her pants back on, much to Thirteen's dismay.

"But it's Saturday?" Thirteen asked quizzically, as she unbuttoned the blonde's pants as fast as she could put them on.

"It's a Saturday on a long weekend. We all have to pitch in and put in a few long hours." She slapped away Thirteen's hands.

Outside Cuddy's office, the regular hustle and bustle of a hospital clinic resumed, as doctors and nurses of all ages and genders flocked past the office door, most with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Shit… I really gotta go." Cameron whined, leaning in to give her partner one last kiss.

"No, you don't _hafta _go anywhere. So what if the famous Allison Cameron is twenty minutes late? It won't be the end of the world." The brunette teasingly unbuttoned the button of Cameron's slacks and slid down the zipper until the pants hung loosely off of her hips.

Within the second, the office light flickered on and the door inched open.

"Doctor Cameron!" A surprised Cuddy found herself face-to-face with the two women.

"Um… Hi, Dr. Cuddy…Um, we're almost done here." Cameron stammered. She zipped up the fly on her pants and searched frantically for a top to put on. Seeing nothing, she hid herself behind Thirteen.

"That's good to hear…" Cuddy searched for polite words, "I didn't see you down at the ER at shift change, so I thought I'd come check on you." She purposely ignored the most visually prominent circumstances.

"I know. I apologize. Just give me a minute to get changed and I'll be right there."

"Sure…sounds good..." Cuddy tried not to look at her nearly-naked staff member. "And, um, Dr. Cameron? Can I ask you something?" She hesitated.

Cuddy was about to ask about the circumstances behind her wardrobe. Almost immediately, she noticed the fondness in which the two doctors looked at each other.

"Nevermind." The oldest woman announced.

"It won't happen again, I promise." Cameron felt bad. She stepped out from behind the brunette. Cuddy wasn't sure whether to look away or to continue glaring angrily at one of her most trusted doctors. Either way, she couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the ER head's body.

Cameron was mortified, even if she didn't show it. She didn't know what was worse: the fact that she had gotten so close to another_ female_ doctor, or that her boss had seen her as underdressed as she was. Either way, she picked up Thirteen's lab coat from behind her chair, buttoned up the uppermost two buttons and, making eye contact with Thirteen, then Cuddy, picked up her coffee stained sweatshirt and waltzed out the door.

Cuddy followed closely behind her, leaving her office even more confused than she was when she entered...


End file.
